l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Tai
Bayushi Tai was a spy in the service of Bayushi Yojiro, and the student of Shosuro Yudoka. No Price Too High, by Shawn Carman Family Born to a minor vassal family of the Bayushi, Tai's parents were competent but unremarkable veterans of the Scorpion's two exiles. Way of the Ninja, p. 29 Training Tai joined the Red Crane Dojo, and his balanced subterfuge, guile, and sheer power gained the attention of Shosuro Yudoka, who began to train the talented young man to hunt the Goju. Hunting the Goju In 1159 Tai alongside with his sensei moved to the Kaiu Wall, currently under the control of Daigotsu's forces, the Lost. Goju Nishiko, an old enemy of Yudoka an a former Shosuro, was lured by the Shosuro Daimyo. Tai provided distraction upon the Lost patrols, and Nishiko was in a brisk to be destroyed, but eventually she escaped. Way of the Ninja, pp. 4-5 Infiltrating Kaneka's followers After the death of Toturi I, his four children sought to gain the throne. The Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Yojiro, ordered Tai to ensure that Shosuro Higatsuku became a follower of Akodo Kaneka. Poisoned Words, by Shawn Carman Tai's Gambit Tai played a gambit in which Higatsuku intentionally provoked the Bastard in his court, in presence of other courtiers. Kaneka waited until the next morning to show him what would happen if Higatsuku was against the Bastard. Kaneka blackmailed the Scorpion, threatening to expose his part in the death of Yoritomo Aramasu to the Mantis Clan. Higatsuku swore to Kaneka he would become his secret ally, and Tai's gambit was successful. Double Agent against Shadowed Tower The Shadowed Tower recruited Tai for its dark purposes. Secretly he was a double agent, having been sent by his sensei Yudoka to spy on them. During his mission however, Tai began to find the philosophy of the Shadowed Tower appealing. He was very close to the Imperial Chancellor's son, Bayushi Ogura, who step by step were introducing Tai in the organization and its goals. Fall of Otosan Uchi Tai was instrumental in Daigotsu's defeat by Toturi Tsudao during the Fall of Otosan Uchi. Revelation, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Tainted Steel Throne In the fight between Tsudao and Daigotsu the Steel Throne became tainted, and Tai suggested to Tsudao that the Scorpion Clan had the knowledge to cleanse it. Tsudao ordered him to send it to Kyuden Seppun. Tai's true intention was to permit to the Shadowed Tower to study the throne and its magic, and eventually, to cleanse it. With this gift Tai's station inside the Shadowed Tower was considerably increased. Sezaru's Mask Tai also recovered Sezaru's Mask and passed it to his sensei, Yudoka. It eventually made its way to Bayushi Kaukatsu, who chose to send the recovered mask as a gift to Toturi Sezaru, its true owner. Doubts Tai met his sensei Yudoka in the Plains of Thunder, and was informed that the Shadowed Tower had a spy among Yojiro's council. Not even Yojiro knew the name of the agent Yudoka had within the Tower, but he deciced to increase the security of Tai. After Tai returned Ogura asked him to become a Witness of a young shugenja. His duty would be to watch for symptoms of the taint's madness and eventually kill the Maho-tsukai if she fell using the dark powers. The Shadowed Tower looked to Tai as masters of preparation and concealing,and the spy began to doubt Shosuro Yudoka and to doubt himself. Visions of Flame: Broad Daylight (Season of the Scorpion), by Rich Wulf Downfall of the Tower Tai finally knew were his loyalties were and in 1160 gave to Yudoka all the information he had gathered in one year as spy. Sunetra orchestrated simultaneous raids against all the Shadowed Tower Strongholds with the information provided by her spies Tai and Yogo Tjeki. In the Tower's hideout at Pokau the leader of the Tower, Atsuki, was cut in half by his own minion, Bayushi Kamnan, after Sunetra ordered so. What was not known by them was that the true Atsuki and Kamnan were safe in the Burning Sands. Atsuki had used an Ashalan amulet to cast a gaijin spell of illusion, creating a duplicate from distance. Towers, by Shawn Carman Aftermath Since the Tower's destruction, Tai returned to his previou duties, as a trusted and skilled spy. Four Winds, p. 52 See also * Bayushi Tai/Meta External Links * Bayushi Tai (A Perfect Cut) * Bayushi Tai Exp (Heaven and Earth) Category:Scorpion Clan Members